


【带卡】共生绝响 Concerto for 2 Violins

by ShinjiNaoshima



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 这个二重要合好，非得有上过床的默契不可。—— 一百只长毛象（网易云网友）





	【带卡】共生绝响 Concerto for 2 Violins

**Author's Note:**

> 这个二重要合好，非得有上过床的默契不可。  
> —— 一百只长毛象（网易云网友）

宇智波带土是一位优秀的独奏选手，却不是一个很好的合奏者。

 

这种优秀来源于孤独。自打他碰到琴弦的那一刻起，就深刻的觉察到自己灵魂的缺陷。这种缺憾感令人狂躁，狂躁成就了他独具特色的个人风格。

评论家们称赞少年有成为大师的潜质。他的演奏有如七月流火。丰盈的肌肉带给它异于常人的力量与不羁的节奏，乐曲间的张力常常能强到扯断琴弦。却总是被人提醒意蕴流于表面缺乏深度。

但他仍不知悔改，且对老师安排的同辈中出类拔萃的合奏者以一种淡漠的态度回绝着。一个接一个学生在午间走到波风水门的办公室，颤抖着双手，委屈而又激动的抱怨着宇智波带土乐曲间表露出的凶狠的獠牙，铺天盖地的量感和无法预测的节奏重点压得人喘不过气。

演奏会的筹备工作有条不紊。全国的青年才俊摩拳擦掌期待在名家大拿面前一展身手。巴赫的D小调双小提琴协奏曲是难得能被争取到的名作。但宇智波带土却不以为意，依旧我行我素，整日在弓弦间肆意的探寻和发泄，消费着自己在世间过剩的孤独。

 

 

 

那一日气温高的过分。挂在老楼外的爬山虎被晒的发蔫，震耳的蝉鸣涌入室内，几乎阻塞了不停工作的空调。宇智波带土上一首曲目刚刚奏毕，正在曲谱上翻页。波风水门将琴房的木门打开，满头大汗，笑容略带疲惫和歉然。他抬起手往旁边孩子的肩膀上拍了拍。少年顺从的向前走了两步，银色的头发和缺乏色素的皮肤自带冷感，在这被潮热所充塞的房间里显得有些格格不入。

 

“我叫旗木卡卡西。”

“请多指教。”

 

宇智波带土盯着对方，一如往日般不作回应。他将身子转回，琴身置于肩膀上，径自开始演奏巴双小协的第一乐章。师长敛容。少年走到墙脚，伴着铿锵有力的独奏有条不紊的拿出提琴，坐在旁边空置的座椅上，等待第二主题被他奏到结尾时，自己也提起了琴弓。

 

旗木卡卡西不是一位很有锋芒的独奏手，却是一个很聪明的配合者。尽管宇智波带土发挥的很随性，两人还是在第一次合奏时便达到了演奏要求的及格线。水门老师很开心的插着腰，语气轻快如明媚的金发。

少年被遗落在琴房里与野兽共处。两人除了琴弦交织外并没有多少对话。但很莫名奇妙的，尽管带土在三次演奏中换了三样截然不同的速率和诠释方式，卡卡西都能很顺利的直接跟随下来。

 

教学楼里的空气胶凝而闷热。旗木卡卡西立在走廊里，望着扫荡一空的自动贩卖机，像是被阳光蒸晕了一般迟钝的叹了口气。他转过身，看见宇智波带土歪靠在琴房门口。结实的体格因阻挡了落地窗投射的大半阳光而变成黑色，毫不掩饰的盯望着自己。

 

“要喝么。”

卡卡西看着递过来的保温杯，颔首一笑表示感谢。

 

他将瓶盖扭开，口罩勾下，漫不经意的用手指抵住杯沿避免着直接接触。不等带土的提醒，瓶里化了半截的冰柱直接撞上鼻尖。带着刺骨温度的凉水顺着指头浇到嘴角，一股脑的泼洒在白色的衬衫上。

 

“……你直接喝就好。”宇智波带土徒劳无用的补充道。

卡卡西尴尬的朝他撇了撇嘴，扭头进了琴房扯了几张纸巾。

 

夏日的天气干燥火辣到不讲道理。衣服混着汗液和冰水黏在身体上让人难受。旗木卡卡西征得对方的同意，关掉空调将窗户打开。风从窗外略过卡卡西，打在黑发少年的脸上。宇智波带土感受到一股像是从他身上散发出的，类似于薄荷或冰块的清凉气息。他看着他解开了衬衫最上面两颗扣子。空气将衣服吹的鼓胀，也将银发吹的胡乱扬了起来。他大方的将隐藏在口罩下稀薄的嘴唇扣在自己的杯沿上，喉结上下游动，锁骨因冰水的温度瑟缩又舒张，在太阳的投射下白的发光。

一种不可解的心绪骤然簇拥上来，所有的狂傲都被涤荡干净。他将手上的保温杯合好递给他，道谢的语气疏离而客气。旗木卡卡西不去注意自己略显狼狈的衣衫，坐在属于他的那张椅子上，握着琴弦眺望窗外，展现出一种无所希求的平静。

这种厌倦事物的神态，莫名其妙在带土的内心里培育起一种带毒杂草般的意念，

继而将琴弦上的节奏搅得纷乱。

 

 

 

旗木卡卡西是个没什么志向的人。与在水门老师手下练习的其他学生不同，他以后只希望当一个供酒店舞会差使的琴手，或者是提琴老师。

但这并不能掩盖他过人的天分。不仅因为他是迄今唯一一位不会被自己的暴烈所碾碎的乐手，还因为他本身的演绎就足够细腻婉转，自带一股深沉的力量。

他们是不同的，是相反的。但不知为何，带土总觉得这种不适宜使他产生了一种朦胧的憧憬。那种平和安宁引诱着他、侵犯着他，让他在凝视对方练习独奏时，萌生了一种不切实际的空想。

带土发现自己总是无意识的期待着那个银发的少年，期待着他半垂的眼睑和松散的懒腰，期待着他无意间拿起自己的水杯，以及只在他面前奏响的独奏。

他觉得他们像是一对话不投机却来往过密的伙伴。心里的天平来回摇摆。如果没有他的存在，会觉得美中不足。有他在身边，又会感觉躁动不安。

 

 

 

时光流转，演奏会的日期不再遥远。并进的两道音符无限接近着，却始终无法调和。水门老师笑容仍旧亲切温柔，眉眼间却失意难掩。他走出房间合上门。旁边银发的合奏者放下提琴，漫不经心的望向窗外。

乐章的秘密如同少年心机般羞涩而不可开解。

 

那一晚在教学楼门口分别后，宇智波带土在行出校门外时，反常的没有直接走向岔路回家。琴音如同锁链，支配并链接着两人。他几乎是凭借着自己的直感，和半带无意识的确信，提步走回琴房。

空无一人的走廊里涤荡着音符的私语。弦音若即若离，在耳膜里来回旋荡，将他的心绪一一熨平。昏暗的琴房里，椅背遮挡着看不清他身体的轮廓，只有月光下一双发白的手，扼在琴弦上，左右摇晃。

宇智波带土没有敲门，径直向房间中部走去。鞋底橐橐的击在水泥地上，发出空洞的碎响。旗木卡卡西仍然专注的演奏着。提琴未停，弓弦交错，细细如诉。带土站在后方，手搭在椅背上，眺望月凉如水。尾音收束。银发少年起身，将提琴放在琴盒里收好扣上锁，然后转身向他走来，像是早就料到了一切，将手攀上他的脖颈，和他接吻。动作如此自然而然，如同从两人第一次见面起，就一直在等待着这一刻一样。

他们同时从理智的细弦上坠落下去，褪去以上，然后在清寒的月光下和冰冷的地板上做爱。生命的欲望升腾、充塞、占领了两个人。黑发少年将对方压在身下抽动着，看着他心甘情愿前来委身，自己的身影隐隐显现的投落在他的瞳眸里，眼前的躯干如乐章起伏般逐渐失神、着迷、轻喘、痉挛。两人手指交织颤抖，互相凝望的一瞬间，脑海里一直模糊不清的残缺的幻影逐渐清晰。

他知道他们是为了遇见彼此才被置于这个世界上。

 

 

 

提琴双响，音符齐头并进此消彼长。这是宇智波带土第一次理解这首经典曲目的魅力所在。所谓双小协，需要的从来都不是配合，而是一种类似交媾的，共生的欲望。如同日与月、高与低、冷与热、黑与白；如同干烈的沙漠与奔腾的海浪；所谓如同两条生生不息的藤蔓互相缠绕肆意生长。

弓弦脱离。金发师长脸上激动之情溢于言表。带土转过头，发现在同一瞬，对方也将目光投射在他的身上。视线交汇间，银发少年第一次在他面前展露出笑容来。尽管情绪极为清浅，且在睫毛扇动间转瞬即逝。但这也足以让他感到一种趋于完整的满足。

 

炎炎夏日，弓弦缠绕，官能的欲望逼人发疯。他们在白日里疯狂的练琴，暗夜里无休无止的做爱。两个人的琴身与肌肉，音符与呻吟，在清场后的琴房，在无人的楼梯走廊，在盥洗室的隔间，在教学楼后的树林，互相交揉扩张，超越了嘴唇、乳首、阴茎，幻化为彼此的呼吸、血液、细胞和骨髓。

他是不可或缺的一部分，是无可替代的唯一。

 

 

 

因而在卡车袭来的刹那，他毫不犹豫的将对方甩落在旁边。

那是二人一直翘首以待的演奏会。赛前水门老师胸有成竹，两人或曾想能够携手，在镁光灯和管弦乐队的见证之下一战成名。却不曾想衣冠楚楚后在路上遭遇飞来横祸。

而在痛觉传来的一瞬间，那张向来波澜不惊的脸上，第一次展露出激烈的情绪来。净扮的表皮被撕得粉碎，恐惧与绝望顺着眼泪、破音的嗓子和颤抖着钉耙一样死死拽住他的双手，从逐渐失去知觉的胳膊上传导过来。

他们说在他晕过去之后，他也紧跟着失去了意识。两个少年，一黑一白，一起横倒在马路上，粘腻的血液夹在皮肤之间，胶水一般让肢体紧扣，久久不肯松手。

 

宇智波带土醒过来时，期初映入眼帘的是白色的天花板。紧接着他感到自己的心脏逐渐起跳，感受到从走廊另一端凌乱而急切的脚步，或许还有长辈劝慰的话语。病房的木门被粗暴的撞开。

他显得瘦弱、苍白并且无力。但胳膊上却暴着青筋。他知道他做了一个很长的走不出的噩梦，醒来后止不住的抽搐着，惊惶的发问，然后在老师和同期的阻止下拔掉了所有的针管，踏着发软的步子冲到这里。

这些他都不曾看见，但他全部都知道。

 

死神将宇智波带土遗弃在世上，却将其的半身覆盖上崎岖的瘢痕，也夺走了他引以为傲的右手。

 

巴双小协从此成为绝响。

 

 

但这并不重要。

 

旗木卡卡西这样说着，抚摸，并将双唇覆于他的右眼之上。从眼睑，到嘴角，到胸口，到下腹，亲吻着他肌肤上所有凹凸不平的皱褶。

 

“只要你活着。”

他紧握住对方布满虬结，不再平稳的五指，充满笃定，

”我会成为你的右手，带着你的梦想，替你走下去。“

 

 

 

旗木卡卡西不是一位很有锋芒的独奏者，确也不失为一位优秀的提琴手。

评价演奏好坏与否的标准，从来都不只有力量和节奏。在那场事故之后，银发少年向外界展现出了自己仅在一人面前表露过的天赋。宇智波带土在那个仲夏夜里听到的独奏，莫扎特的E小调小提琴奏鸣曲，成为了旗木卡卡西的成名作。旧日创伤化为乐手的武器，让他超越同龄人，得以精准的诠释许多意味深邃的乐曲。掌声与名誉纷至沓来。曾经胸无大志的懒散少年，也翩然变为木叶青年一代提琴手中的佼佼者，端坐于舞台之上，垂首遏在琴身底端，露出清晰的脸部的棱角。那份洵洵儒雅和从容不迫的风范令人肃然起敬。

岁月荏苒，物事流转。他成为了一个性格温吞的青年演奏家。他成为了一个脾气暴躁的小提琴老师。两人依旧会在夏日的林荫道上并肩行走，会在每次演奏会后相互执手，会在共同的家，在厨房、客厅、沙发以及卧室里激烈或柔腻的温存着。只不过音符从二人的交缠中逐渐退场。宇智波带土不再要求旗木卡卡西同他合奏。尽管复健惊人的成功，他所拉出的曲子仍能让一些新晋的学生交口称赞，但这并不足以承载一次令他满意的合奏。

 

这本该是一场神圣而纯粹的仪式，不容外人所置喙。

 

他已做出妥协和牺牲。对于事业起步的青年乐手来说，互相合作演奏是一种提升名气的有效方式。宇智波带土也曾是一位怀揣理想的提琴手，有过被商业社会排挤的经历，知道古典乐手生存的不易。因此他不是不允许卡卡西同别人合奏双小协，比如维瓦尔第和普罗科菲耶夫，虽说意难平，但出于对对方的尊重和怜惜，他总是规劝自己尽量泰然处之。

 

但唯独这一首不行。

 

在知道卡卡西要在演奏会上合奏巴双小协的时候，宇智波带土几乎是暴怒的。

尽管对方是漩涡鸣人。在木叶一年一度的青年演奏会上，他作为波风水门的爱子，也作为旗木卡卡西的得意门生，无论从因缘还是才能上，都有足够的资格来邀请老师助力他的出道合奏。

 

但是不行。

 

带土想起多年前那个温度奇高的夏天，想起琴房里无能为力的空调，弥漫汗水松香的浑浊空气，仲夏夜晚清冷的月光，他为自己癫狂的细瘦而缺乏色素的身体；那些竞逐、深情、交织、然后合二为一的演奏；日光、月色、琴谱和他散乱的银发如同声部般交叠在一起，形成一片漫无边际的纯粹的白。

那是连自己都不愿用如今不稳的双手去玷污的东西，他不允许里面掺入一丝杂色。

 

“你凭什么这样帮他？他不过是比我年轻。”

那个金发碧眼的少年，有着和他类似的扎人短发，和一双浑圆的洒满夏日阳光的眼睛。

 

“不，”旗木卡卡西说道，“因为他与你有着相同的梦想。”

 

**——可那从来都不是我的梦想。**

 

昔日的琴房里，已经长大成人的少年相对而立。依旧是烤人的太阳和被炙到奄奄一息的爬山虎，和已经放弃工作的空调。宇智波带土的内心被一股激烈的感情所撞击，无可抑制的抽搐着身体。而面对他的质问，对方却报以黯然的沉默。

旗木卡卡西一如初见时，银发、白皙的肌肤和一尘不染的衬衫，自带一股脱俗的冷感。面对他言语神态间表露出的矜傲，一言不发，迈开步子，如同清凉的浪潮般从远海向他袭来，从他身边滑过

——然后将他弃置。

 

宇智波带土听见他的脚步声渐行渐远，一股深邃而巨大的能量瞬间瓦解了内在的平衡。类似于两年前卡车向对方袭去时那股光明即将湮灭的恐惧感，洞穿了他的脑袋。于是他转手拿起旁边的琴弓，直接对着对方的心脏插了下去。

 

死亡洋溢着热血，从身躯里汩汩的冒了出来。如同贝多芬的交响曲般壮烈而悲怆。

旗木卡卡西显得很平静，身子如同他所擅长的细腻的尾音般轻颤着。带土半蹲在他身边，看着自己的合奏者长久的凝视着自己，眼神里并无责怪。

卡卡西感受着胸腔里逐渐消失的律动和节奏，双手不由得抬起，像是早就料到了一切，将手攀上他的脖颈。动作如此自然而然，如同从两人第一次见面起，就一直在等待着这一刻一样。

黑发的少年伏下身子，回应着他的引诱，将琴弓的另一端对准自己的胸口，将自己的肉体和他一起，连带着挂在这根油润的木柱上。然后同倒在地上的，还在抽动的他的嘴唇接吻。

 

骄阳捶打着地板，云朵苍白。琴弓被两个躯体捆绑着，在平地上高耸着，有如一具刑架，在发白日光的炙烤下闪闪发亮。

血液来回流动延伸，野蛮和平静的灵魂从躯体中褪去衣裳，在乐章中交织延伸着。夏日的气息充塞在新鲜的废墟上，留下一片无边无际的光与辉煌。

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> 仅以此文致谢 J.S Bach 与 三岛由纪夫。感谢两位的作品近日来为我提供的救赎。
> 
> 本人没学过古典，基本纯靠感觉瞎写。给各位学过的大佬致歉，欢迎批评指教。  
> 网易云评论的妹子联系不上，引用侵删。
> 
>  
> 
> Note.（唠叨，可以不看）  
> 这篇文与其说是在写带卡，不如说是在写音乐本身。因此特地用了很多排比，和开头结尾关于琴房和接吻两处回环，来增加音乐性，算是一种致敬。  
> BWV1043:I 是我巴赫里最喜欢的小提琴协奏曲之一，原因就是两个提琴的错落特别有相生相息共生共长的感觉。因此看到格鲁米欧版的评论下面这句话特别有感触，于是就有了这篇文wwww  
> 这个版本是我基本听遍比较出名的版本后选出来的。柯岗不是我最喜欢的巴赫提琴手，但单就巴双小协来说，的确最有心意相通两相缠绕的感觉。  
> 但可惜，据说这张碟是大师一个人录的。只能说现实中知音可遇不可求。这也就是为什么我会设置这样的结局，多少有点伯牙摔琴的意思。BWV1043貌似并不难合奏，但我总觉得其实拉好很难。第二乐章我原本没有感觉，但听到柯岗版本的时候，方才体味到个中的深情，大半夜的立马就热泪盈眶了。  
> 以及琴弓戳不死人的。这里权当土哥大力出奇迹吧（趴）。


End file.
